supermariobrossuperfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog is one of the heroes in Super Sonic Bros. Super. He is known as the "Ultimate Lifeform." His rival is Sonic the Hedgehog and he gets along with Vegeta surprisingly well. Biography Background Shadow the Hedgehog is a character from the series Super Mario Bros. Super. Shadow was genetically created by Dr. Gerald Robotnik on the Space Colony Ark to help cure his daughter Maria, who was terminally ill. On his time on the ark, Shadow and Maria became very close. Unfortunately, the government invaded the Space Colony Ark since they thought Shadow would be a threat to the world. He was captured by the government and Maria was killed right in front of him. 50 years later, Shadow was freed by Dr. Eggman. Shadow was angry for what the government did to Maria, and he planned on killing the people of Earth. However, after meeting Sonic and remembering what Maria's last words were before he died, Shadow decided to help save the Earth and protect the people, fulfilling his dead friend's final wish. Shadow now is an ally of Sonic and his friends, helping them face off against Dr. Eggman and his army. In that timespan afterwards, Shadow and their friends had met up with another group of heroes from another multiverse. The leader of these heroes was Mario, the main hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. Personality Shadow, like Vegeta was, is a loner. He is very serious, unlike most of his allies. He is rarely seen with anyone, except Vegeta, for an extended period of time, and he distances himself from most people. Shadow is extremely cocky, and considers himself the Ultimate Lifeform. Like Sonic and Vegeta, he can be extremely arrogant, often underestimating his opponents. He is more like the latter in that he often belittles his opponents if they are weak. He believes that few can challenge him, and he thinks of most as a fool for doing so, with Vegeta, Goku, and Sonic being notable exceptions. Shadow is a lot more serious in combat, and like Vegeta, he is not very forgiving towards his enemies and sometimes others need to convince him to forgive them, unless there is a clear reason for him to trust that enemy. Shadow is also very stubborn and smug, like Vegeta was in the past. He often speaks his mind, whether the people around him like it or not. This has sometimes created tension with some characters, like Sonic or Knuckles. Shadow, like Vegeta, can be violent and short-tempered. Almost none of his enemies take him lightly, as they know how violent he can be. Shadow is shown to be even more violent, aggressive, and brave than Vegeta, to the point where he fears almost nobody unless they outclass him in power. Shadow can be so aggressive and violent when angered that even Amy Rose, Bulma, and Chi-Chi are shown to fear him whenever he gets angry. He has no fear of them, unlike almost everyone (even Vegeta fears Bulma's temper, albeit to a far lesser extent than the rest of the Z-Fighters, Sonic, and Tails), and their outbursts can sometimes set him off Shadow's arrogance can occasionally cause him to brush off any kindness or sympathy given to him. Sometimes, though, he can appreciate people caring for him. Despite his attitude, Shadow is somewhat compassionate, and has shown concern for his allies. Powers and Techniques Transformations Chaos Shadow Super Shadow Hyper Shadow Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Sonic characters Category:Hedgehogs Category:Heroes Category:Main Heroes